yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
The Eye of Timaeus
| romaji_name = Timaiosu no Manako | image = TheEyeofTimaeus-DRL3-EN-UR-1E.png | card_type = Spell | property = Normal | passcode = 01784686 | effect_types = Condition, Effect, Condition | vilore = (Lá này cũng được xem là "Legendary Dragon Timaeus".) Chọn 1 quái thú "Dark Magician" bạn điều khiển; Triệu hồi Dung hợp 1 Quái thú Dung hợp từ Bộ bài Phụ của bạn có liệt kê quái thú đó trên sân là Nguyên liệu Dung hợp, sử dụng nó làm Nguyên liệu Dung hợp. Bạn chỉ có thể kích hoạt 1 "The Eye of Timaeus" mỗi lượt. |engdes = (This card is also always treated as "Legendary Dragon Timaeus".) Target 1 "Dark Magician" monster you control; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck that lists that monster on the field as a Fusion Material Monster, using it as the Fusion Material. You can only activate 1 "The Eye of Timaeus" per turn. | lore = (This card is also always treated as "Legendary Dragon Timaeus".) Target 1 "Dark Magician" monster you control; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck that lists that monster on the field as a Fusion Material, using it as the Fusion Material. You can only activate 1 "The Eye of Timaeus" per turn. | fr_lore = (Cette carte est toujours aussi traitée comme "Dragon Légendaire Timée".) Ciblez 1 monstre "Magicien Sombre" ou "Magicienne des Ténèbres" que vous contrôlez ; Invoquez par Fusion 1 Monstre de Fusion qui liste le monstre sur le Terrain comme Matériel de Fusion depuis votre Extra Deck, en l'utilisant comme le Matériel de Fusion. Vous ne pouvez activer qu'1 "L'Œil de Timée" par tour. | de_lore = (Diese Karte wird zusätzlich immer als „Legendärer Drache Timaeus“ behandelt.) Wähle 1 „Dunkler Magier“- oder „Dunkles Magier“-Monster, das du kontrollierst; beschwöre 1 Fusionsmonster, welches das Monster auf dem Spielfeld als Fusionsmaterial aufführt, als Fusionsbeschwörung von deinem Extra Deck und verwende es als Fusionsmaterial. Du kannst nur 1 „Das Auge von Timaeus“ pro Spielzug aktivieren. | it_lore = (Questa carta viene anche sempre considerata come "Leggendario Drago Timaeus".) Scegli come bersaglio 1 mostro "Mago Nero" che controlli; Evoca tramite Fusione dal tuo Extra Deck 1 Mostro Fusione che indica quel mostro sul Terreno come Materiale da Fusione, utilizzandolo come Materiale da Fusione. Puoi attivare solo 1 "L'Occhio di Timaeus" per turno. | pt_lore = (Este card deve ser sempre considerado como um card "Dragão Lendário Timaeus") Escolha 1 monstro "Mago(a) Negro(a)" que você controla; Invoque por Invocação-Fusão 1 Monstro de Fusão do seu Deck Adicional que liste esse monstro no campo como um Monstro Matéria de Fusão, usando-o como a Matéria de Fusão. Você só pode ativar 1 "O Olho de Timaeus" por turno. | es_lore = (Esta carta también se trata siempre como "Dragón Legendario Timaeus"). Selecciona 1 monstruo "Mago/a Oscuro/a" que controles; Invoca por Fusión 1 Monstruo de Fusión, desde tu Deck Extra, que liste a ese monstruo en el Campo como un Material de Fusión, usándolo como el Material de Fusión. Sólo puedes activar 1 "El Ojo de Timaeus" por turno. | ko_lore = 이 카드의 카드명은 룰상 "전설의 용 티마이오스"로도 취급한다. "티마이오스의 눈"은 1턴에 1장밖에 발동할 수 없다. ②: 자신 필드의 "블랙 매지션" 몬스터 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 몬스터를 융합 소재로서 묘지로 보내고, 그 카드명이 융합 소재로서 쓰여 있는 융합 몬스터 1장을 엑스트라 덱에서 융합 소환한다. | ja_lore = このカードのカード はルール 「 の ティマイオス」としても う。「ティマイオスの 」は１[[turn|ターン]]に１ しか[[activate| ]]できない。①： フィールドの「ブラック・マジシャン」モンスター１ を[[target| ]]として できる。そのモンスターを として へ り、そのカード が として されている モンスター１ をエクストラデッキから する。 | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ja_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Fusion Monster | archseries = Legendary Dragon | supports_archetypes = Dark Magician (archetype) | related_to_archseries = * Legendary Knight * Dark Magician Girl (archetype) * Magician Girl | action = * Uses cards on the player's field as Fusion Materials * Reduces required number of Fusion Materials | stat_change = * Name condition * Treated as multiple names | summoning = * Fusion Summons * Special Summons from your Extra Deck | misc = Only once per turn | database_id = 10326 }}